


Come up with Kanjanism

by lalois



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Banter, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanjanism is supposed to be the first album on which K8 carefully worked on by themselves also. My feelings about some of the songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come up with Kanjanism

**Author's Note:**

> Actually translated from my Italian version on 5th December 2014.

**EJ COASTER**

_\- Mm… it looks like we're trolling Arashi, though -_ Yasu said, once he glanced at some angles of the PV of EJ Coaster with his colleagues - _I didn't notice it when we were filming it, but right now I can see the whole work completed and... well, it's quite clear._  
Yoko glared at him.  
_\- Then what, even if it would be? Does it make any problem to any of you?_  
\- Oh, gosh, Kimi... Just because you've always dreamt of being part of those five guys, it doesn't mean we DO ALL wish for it - Hina patiently stated - _I think Shochan is right. We make a mess out of this song, and we also do cabaret Kanjani8’s style, but it's not really the style we're more into._  
\- We're not mimicking Arashi at all - Yoko insisted, looking straight at the set design beyond the cameras _\- we're proud of being Kanjani8. And that's all._

Hina took his time to stare at his friend, silent, then commented:  
_\- I won't tell Ninomiya about this._  
\- Don't you ever try to - Yoko hissed.  
_\- He'll notice by himself, anyway -_ Hina stressed, arms crossed onto his chest - _not that you know him better than me, yet well enough to know I'm right._

Yoko narrowed his eyes, then headed straight towards the stool onto which he had left his jacket and pulled his mobile out of its pocket. He looked for a number and dialled it, while Hina never stopped looking at him.

A couple of minutes later he had already endured listening to a series of remarks from his interlocutor.  
_\- Listen, who cares if I made you lose the fucking newly gained level, this is far more important! -_ Yoko burst out to the phone.  
_> > What's so important, then? -_ Ninomiya grumped.  
_\- Well, that’s not so... I mean, it's actually NOT SO important -_ Yoko gasped, feeling suddenly embarrassed _\- but when our new album will be out, well... "that thing" is an omake. A honor.  
Good kind of, okay?_

 _> > What the heck you're talking about, Yoko?_  
\- Our brand new album... got it?  
>> Ah, the one you'll send me, as always, you mean - Nino softly stated.

 _\- That one, yes. There's a song inside... it could vaguely recall the Arashi style. Well, it clearly IS NOT. No theft. You won't have to see it like this. No attempt to screw you up at all. It's more like... similar to... -_ Yoko tried to concentrate, and closed his lids in order to find a smart comparison _– yeah, Troublemaker.  
That’s similar to that song. Kanjani8's remodelled version, though._

Nino burst out laughing at the mobile phone.  
_> > I figured out nothing at all, Yoko! Well, it does’n’ matter. "Troublemaker" is indeed something that perfectly suits you, though. More than us for sure. Mmhh, yeah, maybe we got it wrong that time... that song was not really meant for us. So messy._  
The call came to an end, and Yoko frowned.

 _\- What did he say? -_ Hina asked, getting nearer to him, quite curious about the details of their conversation.  
_\- I'm not sure I got it right. I think he just complimented us._

Hina frowned as well, then sighed.  
_\- You got it wrong for sure, then._

**OEKAKI**

Ohkura sat by the small table, a pencil in his right fingers and a piece of scribbled paper, filled in everywhere, musical notes erased, then written once again.  
He tilted his face up every now and then, closing his lids and chanting a melody, seriously concentrated, in order to locate his inspiration. He opened his eyes then, and started writing again.

A pair of skinny-legged jeans crossed his sight, and he saw Ryo crouching, legs crossed , on the other side of the table, right in front of him, one of his guitars on the lap.  
_\- I'd like to develop an idea of mine in one of the new album songs -_ he stated as soon as he was sure he had Ohkura's attention on him - _I already got it green-lit by the Jimusho. I was told I can do everything as I wish._  
Ohkura smiled at him, his eyes silently asking what Ryo actually wished for.  
_"Tell me"_ \- he was saying.

Ryo hesitated for a brief moment, then lent him some lyrics scribbled down onto a piece of paper, then a pair of headphones with a track. Ohkura heard Ryo's voice setting up a melody, together with what seemed to be a bunch of primary school children.  
He felt like being embraced by a veil of pure, unconditioned affection, and his own heart suddenly felt too warm.

 _\- Whoah... That's soo cuuuuuuute -_ the drummer said, his smile running from cheek to cheek, as soon as he took the headphones off and gave them back to Ryo.  
_\- Why don't you think it's a stupid idea? -_ the other asked, frowning. Ohkura's reaction had been carelessly enthusiastic, and he didn't expect him to do so.  
_\- Of course I don't think so!_  
\- Why not?  
\- Because it’s yours. You can feel it belongs to you, you can feel it's pouring out so much affection for… for us all, also. It's so beautiful.  
\- Well, it's just a sketch right now - Ryo grumbled.  
_\- It's already perfect. I cannot wait to listen to it in our album -_ Ohkura insisted, sweetly gazing at him.  
_\- Stop looking at me like that. And stop being a fanboy, you're creepy -_ he grunted, getting back to his guitar chords.  
Ohkura burst out laughing.  
_\- Well, I actually TRULY AM a fanboy. But we're not talking about me, right now. You did make me listen to it because you craved for my opinion, didn't you?_

The awful sound produced by a very wrong chord, right after those words, confirmed Ohkura about what Ryo had not be able to say aloud.  
He laughed again, then let his chin rest above the palm of his hand, so that he could watch closely his mate while playing the guitar.

_\- Tadayoshi is so happy. Next time I'll have Ryochan write something for me only, though. That’s okay, isn’t it?_

**ICE CREAM**

He blinked over Yasuda's shoulder, but his friend immediately noticed and quickly hid the lyrics he was working on, from his sight.

 _\- Waaaaah, real friends cannot do so, Shochan! I am curious, why can't I see them? You already know I'll be performing something completely different with Yokoyama senpai!_  
\- Ryochan forbid me to let you know things in advance, I just cannot! - the guitarist said, trying to make it up with him, shifting his scribbled papers away.  
_\- Ryochan acts like a bitch but you don't always have to listen to what he says -_ the younger insisted, trying in vain to steal some of those - _C'mon, lemme have just a very little peep!_  
\- No, I cannot! Ryo would kill me for sure! - the older repeated.  
_\- Geez, is it such compromising lyrics?_

Yasu answered with a huge smile, then turned thoughtful.  
_\- Well, let's just say you'll find it none less than... oh yes, adorable. And Ryochan is also behaving quite adorable around me these days, while we work on this song.  
\- WHAT?! What?! I just CANNOT wait another loooooooooooong month, I cannot!!! –_ the drummer whined, frustrated - _I already made you read my duet lyrics and you 100% approved on them! It's just unfair if you cannot reciprocate! It’s unfair!_

 _\- So it's like this, I see -_ a hoarse yet creepy voice behind their shoulders made them both jump _\- He can have your lyrics, while I cannot. That's right, Ohkura?_  
They turned, just to see Ryo standing and towering over them.  
_\- You're a bitch -_ Ryo hissed, while handling a pair of ice creams.  
_\- I just don't want you to see them before the time comes, Ryochan! -_ Ohkura squeaked, while looking at Yasu for help. The latter helped not, though, as he was instead offering him a solemn cheeky gaze back.  
_\- So there's someone here who was trying to play dirty, isn't it? -_ he promptly realised.  
_\- That's not true! -_ Ohkura shrieked _\- I just want it to be a surprise!  
\- Well, but Ryochan does think the very same about you... -_ Yasu gently tweeted, randomly putting his papers together.

Ohkura turned to look at Ryo, still standing still on his feet.  
_\- Wohhhhhhhahh... it is really like this? -_ he asked, his eyes wide and his cheeks pink.  
Ryo went red.  
_\- FUCK, Ohkura, you dumbass! I had come to give you this and you just bitch around! I hate you! -_ he growled, then handed him both ice creams, turned and fled away.

Ohkura looked from Ryo to the ice creams in his hands, then Yasu stole one and the drummer pierced the guitarist with a scorned look.  
_\- Oh, believe me, this is mine for sure -_ the older guy merrily explained, winking.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohkura did not actually write his own lyrics for Adam&Eve, nor did Yoko; I didn't know it when I wrote my drabble about _Oekaki_ and _Ice Cream,_ that's why I assumed so.  
>  I hope you enjoyed, though :) !


End file.
